Night of Champions 2013
|} 'Pre-Show: During the Pre-Show Triple H showed up and said Lars vs Danny was not happening in the Pre-Show but in the Main Card. He said if and only if Lars wins tonight he has a special stipulation for Lars. He says if Lars wins tonight he will be tested in every match from the 18th of September to the 31st of December. He says that if Lars loses any match by pinfall or submission he will be fired. Triple H thanks us all and leaves.' '1 - After the match, Triple H tells Lars to leave and does so. He talks about what's best for business. In tonight's World Title match with Daniel Bryan vs. Randy Orton, there will be no interference from anyone - The Shield, Big Show, nobody. Paul Heyman comes out with WWE Intercontinental Champion Curtis Axel. Heyman has left messages with anyone and can't seem to get a reply from Triple H. Heyman says he desperately needs to speak with Triple H and didn't want it to be in public. Triple H cuts him off and says he looks terrible. Triple H asks when was the last time Heyman slept or showered. Heyman kisses up to Triple H. Heyman respects Triple H but doesn't think he made the right decision about his match tonight. Fans start chanting for CM Punk. Heyman talks about what Punk wants to do to him. Heyman begs Tripke H to do what's best for business - cancel the match with Punk tonight. Fans chant "No" to Heyman. Triple H reminds to him the match is now No DQ.' 'Triple H says there's no reason to be scared because Heyman doesn't even have to tag in if he doesn't want to. Triple H tells him to let Axel handle Punk because Heyman believes in Axel, right? Heyman doesn't seem too sure. Triple H says the match stays how it is. Heyman goes to walk off and Axel takes the mic. Heyman asks what he's doing. Axel asks if this is funny to Triple H. Axel says something personal must be going on. Axel reminds Triple H that he beat him a few months back. Heyman tries to interrupt but Triple H brushes him off. Triple H says after all. this is Night of Champions where all championships are defended. Triple H says he will walk backstage and the first person he sees gets a title shot. That match takes place now. Triple heads to the back as Heyman argues with Axel.' '4 - During the match, Del Rio won't let go of the hold and keeps it locked past the referee's 5 count for the DQ.' 'After the match, Lilian Garcia makes the announcements. Del Rio poses with the belt before going back to work on RVD. Del Rio stomps away and goes out after a steel chair. Ricardo grabs it and stops him. RVD gets up and drops Del Rio with a DDT. RVD positions Del Rion in the corner and climbs up on the opposite corner. Ricardo positions the steel chair on Del Rio. RVD leaps from one corner of the ring to the other and dropkicks the chair into Del Rio with a Van Terminator. RVD poses with the WWE Title.'